moliorrsfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat
A new beginning Every player starts off with creating their character. They initially must choose a starter class, along with miscellaneous choices such as alignments and deities. From here, your class is what your combat style should be based around. A fighter would use plate armor and shields, rangers & rogues would use leather armor with bows and daggers, wizards using robes and staves. Of course, it is all down to the player. You can mix and match classes and combinations, such as a wizard/ranger who uses a bow, as well as spells, a rogue who uses two handed swords. The possibilities are endless! So, Whats the difference? Molior RS is based off Runescape, but works a lot differently. For example, every player starts off as a level 1 character. Your combat level is based upon what level your class(es) are. For example, a player with the combat level of 15 could be a level 7 fighter and a level 7 rogue, or just as simple as a level 15 Fighter. Your combat and skills level up separately, Skills use a near copy of the Runescape xp algorithm while combat levels up your character level. Essentially the combat skills from Runescape have been combined into one single "skill" called Character level, while the remaining skills stay the same. Your combat level is only raised by doing quests and fighting monsters/players. Skills can be leveled up by training them such as chopping logs, and cooking food. Prayer is used in combat, but not directly tied to it. How do I train my skills? Leveling up your combat is done by two ways. Killing stuff and completing quests. - Killing monsters higher than your current level will reward more experience. - Killing mobs lower than your level will give you decreased experience, encouraging you to find a stronger enemy to kill, around your level. The other option is to complete quests. Quests are a great way to take time away from grinding monsters to go on an adventure. The experience you get depends on the difficulty of the quest. Classes There are 4 playable classes in Molior RS. * Fighter * Wizard * Ranger * Rogue You start out as your chosen class, then through leveling up you are given the choice to learn another class, furthering your combat knowledge. You can only get to combat level 30, meaning that you can get 1 class to level 30, 2 classes to level 15, 3 classes to level 10, and 4 classes to level 7 (which would result in your character being relatively weak). You cannot master more than a single class at this time. Constitution / Hitpoints Constitution represents a characters health and stamina. A constitution bonus increases a characters hit points, so that ability is important for all classes. Constitution improves: * How much hitpoints is increased per-level. * Fortitude saving throws, for resisting poison and similar threats. * Higher chance to successfully cast spells while under attack. If a characters constitution score changes enough to alter his or her constitution (such as prayer books or jewellery), the characters hit points also increase or decrease accordingly. Armor Class / AC Your armor class (AC) represents how hard it is for opponents to land a solid, damaging blow on you. It is the attack accuracy result that an opponent needs to achieve to hit you. Your AC is equal to the following: * 10 + armor bonus + shield bonus + dexterity bonus + dodge bonus(which is given from leather) + size modifiers(character height). *Note that armor limits your dexterity bonus, so if you are wearing armor, you might not be able to apply your whole dexterity bonus to your AC. Sometimes you can not your your dexterity bonus (stunned). If you can not react to a blow, you can not your your dexterity bonus to AC. Currently the best weapons are Dragon longsword and Dragon dagger, both can be purchased in Zanaris after completing Lost City. Current best armor is Rune armor which can be smithed at level 50 smithing. The best Shields are Malediction ward & Odium ward which can be obtained through killing of wilderness bosses. DEATH... So what happens when you die? Well you respawn in Lumbridge with a small amount of your gold taken, and some of your overall combat XP removed as punishment for your defeat. You will loose some items as well. You can retrieve your items and gold from your gravestone (which will last 5 minutes)... unless someone else takes it first! - Quest items will not be removed on death. - There are currently no ways to 'protect' items from death, but future game updates may address this with upgrade-able gravestones. - The player who has killed you will not be 'skulled' for killing another player like they are in Runescape. Future game updates may address this. - Death is currently quite simplistic and is one of the game mechanics which has received various rewrites throughout Molior RS development.